characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
George (Rampage 2018)
George is a giant albino gorilla monster featured in the 2018 science fiction monster film Rampage. Formerly an albino gorilla, when infected by a mutagenic substance developed by Energyne, he grew to gigantic proportions. Background Only a baby when he was saved from poachers by his future handler, primatologist Davis Okoye, George resided thereafter in the San Diego Wildlife Sanctuary. When a canister of Energyne’s genetic recoding formula crash-landed in his enclosure after the destruction of an orbital research station, George inhaled some of the gas emitted and began his transformation. After breaking free from his enclosure, he was brought down with heavy tranquilizers and shipped aboard an aircraft for study by a shady government agency. However, in an effort to fix their mistake, the owners of Energyne activated an infrasound beacon designed to lure George and the other two monsters created by their mutagen - an American crocodile named Lizzie and Ralph, formerly a grey wolf - to Chicago, where they believed the military would deal with them. Hearing the transmission whilst still aboard the plane, George overcame the sedatives and broke free from his cage, causing the plane to crash land, whereupon he quickly made his way to the city, and lay waste to much of it in the process. Luckily, Okoye managed to steal a vial of antiserum which would counteract the violent tendencies imbued by the original pathogen, and after feeding it to George the pair set about the task of defeating the other two monsters. Okoye was able to trick Ralph into flying between Lizzie’s jaws, where the reptile made short work of him, and shortly thereafter George drove a length of steel rebar through Lizzie’s eye socket, finishing her off. Powers and Abilities * '''Physical Strength: '''Already a very large and strong silverback gorilla before being exposed to the pathogen, the genetically-edited George possesses immense physical strength. He can smash through walls and break steel bars with ease, and as he grows larger his strength only increases. During his rampage in Chicago, George destroys buildings and vehicles. He also has the strength to tear off one of Lizzie's tusks and stab her with it, though the attack does little damage. * '''Agility: '''George demonstrates impressive agility as he scales Willis Tower. While dwarfed by the much larger Lizzie, George is able to outmaneuver her by jumping onto her back. * '''Regeneration: '''The pathogen that infected George used the genes of the spiny mouse to grant him an extremely rapid healing factor. George completely heals from serious slash wounds sustained in a battle with a grizzly bear and cuts on his hands sustained during his escape from the zoo in a matter of hours. He is also unfazed by military gunfire and artillery. In his battle with Lizzie, George is impaled on a metal spike, but his regeneration allows him to recover from the seemingly-lethal wound after he removes the spike. * '''Intelligence: '''George is an extremely intelligent animal, which grants him an advantage over the much more savage Ralph and Lizzie. George coordinates with Davis to battle both monsters, and ultimately kills Lizzie by stabbing her through the eye with a metal spike after his attacks fail to pierce her armored hide. Feats Strength * Tipped over a building. * Threw a tank. * Broke out of his cage. * Crushed the front of a car. * Casually threw military vehicles like toys. * Easily lifted a helicopter with one hand. * Hit Lizzie with part of a construction crane, sending her flying into a building and crushing part of it. ** Lizzie was down for 50 seconds after the hit. * Threw Ralph a considerable distance. * Hit Lizzie repeatedly with a truck. * Stopped Lizzie's tail club from crushing Davis. Speed * His speed was edited with the speed of a cheetah. * Evaded military jet fire and slid under a bridge for cover. * Climbed a skyscraper. * Scaled down a building. Durability * Survived a plane crash from extremely high off the ground. * Recovered from falling with a skyscraper. * Survived being thrown into a sharp piece of debris. * Survived being bitten and dragged around by Ralph. * Got his arm bitten and got slammed by Lizzie, yet was still able to fight. * Tanked an air strike. * Healed slash wounds inflicted by a grizzly bear. * Healed cuts on his hands sustained during his escape from the zoo. Skill * Broke into a grizzly bear enclosure and slaughtered the grizzly in question. * Broke out of his cage. * Wreaked havoc in Chicago alongside Ralph and Lizzie. * Devoured Claire Wyden. * Teamed up with Davis to fight Ralph and Lizzie. * Climbed Willis Tower. * Overwhelmed the military alongside Ralph. * Killed Lizzie by driving a large spike through her eye. Weaknesses * Can be overpowered by larger and stronger opponents such as Lizzie. * Can be knocked out by tranquilizers. * Extremely aggressive when mutated. * Enough damage can potentially kill him. * Few ranged options. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Rampage Category:Warner Bros. Category:New Line Cinema Category:Animals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Completed Profiles Category:Primates Category:Brutes